The Princess
by EnJay
Summary: Lily has a seceret no one knows but when James finds out Lily is a Princess what will he say?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1: The Princess.  
  
Lily woke bright and early, very over excited, as it was her sweet 16th birthday. Lily was different from all the other girls she new in fact she didn't know anyone with a complicated life like hers. Lily was Lillian Marie Evens Princess of England and rightful air to the throne. Unlike her sister Petunia she wanted to rule and make life happy and worth living for. But there was one thing Lily hated. She hated making speeches and talking to the king and queen. Even though they were her parents she felt nervous near them.  
  
"Princess are you decent?" One of the maids asked through the door.  
  
"Yes Bella didn't I tell you not to call me that just call me Lily. That is my name."  
  
"Yes sorry pri.Lily. What are you going to were? The people will be here soon and we must not let the birthday girl be late to the mask ball."  
  
"Well Bella I was going to were this dress and put a disguise on with magic."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Lily pulled out a stunning light green dress that was tight at then top then flared out at the bottom. It had a low v line neck and the sleeves flared. Then Bella helped Lily into her dress.  
  
"Lily your going to look stunning do you want me to get Albus to help with the disguise spell?"  
  
"If he can then yes but if not don't worry him."  
  
"I'll got see him for you."  
  
"Thankyou Bella."  
  
She left the room and Lily let out a long sigh. 'Oh well another year old and I still haven't seen my mother or father. But what do I care they only talk to me when they need something of me or to tell me there leaving.' A few minutes later the door opened and in stormed her mother and father.  
  
"Hello darling how is my beautiful little princess." Her father said hugging her.  
  
"I'm fine thankyou King Harry." Lily said twisting her hands  
  
"That's good to here." He said then it was her mother's turn  
  
"Oh darling you look so pretty today. I want you to have this it was my first real tiara I got it when I turned 16. I would like it if you would were it today at your Ball."  
  
"I would be honored to were it Queen Elizabeth."  
  
"You know Lily you can call us mum and dad."  
  
"Um yes I know but Queen and King sounds so much better."  
  
"Ok. Lily you know that if you have a problem you can come straight to us we wont have a problem worrying our daughter now will we Liz." The king said.  
  
"Defiantly not Harry."  
  
"Excuse me King and Queen. I have a problem but I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Lily you can tell us. If you want to own your own part of the land just ask and we will give it to you is there anything you want?"  
  
"Well there is one thing." Lily said looking at the two. "I would love a diary."  
  
"If that is what my little Princess wishes that is what she will get." Harry said before planting a kiss on her cheek and leaving with Elizabeth following. Lily looked down at the velvet box in her hands. She carefully opened it and gasped at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. There were green crystals in it that shone brightly. Lily shut the lid and sat back as Bella and Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Hi Lily."  
  
"G'Day Albus my man. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine now what color hair or would you just like to leave it?"  
  
"Leave the hair the hair stays just the eyes and the shape of my face can change."  
  
"Alright then lets get to work."  
  
About and hour later when they had finished doing Lily's face Dumbledore said something.  
  
"Lily you will get to midnight till your face turns back."  
  
"Thankyou so much you are going to be at the ball. Right?"  
  
"I'll be there I would so not miss your birthday party now would I?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Oh that reminds me this is for you. Happy birthday Lily." He kissed her cheek then left.  
  
Lilly looked down at the pastel she had in her hands and gasped in surprise. He had got her a diary. It was not one of those classy things with all the gems on the front but one with a picture of her real identity on it. Lily smiled at the thought of the ball which had started about fifteen minutes ago. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lily opened it and to her shock it was James Potter.  
  
"Hello princess." He said. "Your father said to come see if your ready for me to take you there."  
  
"You don't know who I am James do you?"  
  
"No should I princess."  
  
"Nope and that's the way it is going to stay. If you want to call me something then call me whatever you want."  
  
"Alright then you remind me of someone I know. I'll call you my foxy lady till I find out what your name is. Now shall we go to your birthday celebration my foxy lady?"  
  
Lily laughed and they left her chambers. As they came upon the hall everyone went deadly quiet as she entered. James lead her out onto the floor as they spent the first dance together. Lily put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hip. They swayed slowly to the music. Soon other people joined in on the dancing. Once the song was finished James lead Lily to the balcony.  
  
"You know this is a wonderful evening it would be better if you gave me your name."  
  
"You know the only name I can give you till September is Bella. I'm sorry if it were my choice then I would James. Can you forgive me."  
  
"Yes I can find it in my heart to forgive you Bella. That's right. Right?"  
  
"Yes call me Bella." James moved a piece of hair from her face and bent down to meet her lips as she went to meet his. They stood kissing quite passionately until the king came out and spoke loudly.  
  
"Now what do we have here to bidding love birds?" James moved away from Lily going bright red and Lily looked at her father and glared.  
  
"You majesty it was nothing like that." Lily began.  
  
"Quite understandable everyone is taking there disguises off so Princess you have to go upstais."  
  
"Fine better upstairs than being here talking to you."  
  
"Ok then. I'll just wait will I."  
  
"Please leave I'll make my own way up."  
  
"Alright." Lily then turned to James once her father had gone.  
  
"James this has been the best night of my life I will remember it forever. Thankyou for the wonderful time."  
  
"It is my pleasure my foxy lady Bella." He kissed her once more on the lips then they said goodnight and went there own ways.  
  
Lily was so excited that James Potter had kissed her that's she didn't notes that everyone was gone and her mother and father were walking towards her.  
  
"Lily we need to talk about tonight." Her mother said kindly  
  
"Yes your majesty's."  
  
"Well your father told me about you kissing James Potter. We just want you to know that your not going to get a chance with him. He is dew to marry someone in about 4 months."  
  
"Who said I wanted to marry him I was just having fun like ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"Lily say sorry to you mother this instance." Her father scolded.  
  
"You know what I don't want to I don't give a shit what you say anymore coz I don't want to be a ruler anymore you can go and shove it. Get Petunia to do it coz I refuse to." Lily stormed off on her parents. Lily raced up to her room and took off the tiara and through it into her trunk then pulled out her diary before putting a locking spell on the door.  
  
Hello,  
My name is Lily Mary Evens. I have this rely big secret and I'll tell you it. I'm a princess and witch and I hate it. Today is my 16th birthday and it was supposed to be fun but it wasn't. I got dancing with this rely hot guy James Potter he goes to the same school I go to but you see he kissed me and then my dad the King walked in on us now he is telling me that James is getting married in about 4 months. You know when I see him next I'm going to tell him it was me and see what he does about it. You never know he might not even be getting married.  
Love always  
Lily Evens.  
  
Lily put down her diary and tried to get sleep. She couldn't so se wrote a letter to her aunty.  
  
Dear Aunty Floss,  
I'm having second thoughts about taking over the throne I know daddy's going to be upset with me but I just don't think I can do it at the moment. I don't see why I get suck with the job. When Petunia's dad died I didn't think she would get over it but then when I came along she changed and became more friendlier towards me. But then when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts she decided to be extra nice. I don't want to be the queen or Princess anymore. What can I do. I have to go back to Hogwarts but never mind. I'll talk to you later. Love Lily.  
  
The next morning Lily was up before the crack of dawn she undid the charm on her door and grabbed her trunk then snuck down the stair to the front of the palace. She got outside the palace walls somehow although she didn't know how and called up a cab. It halted right up in front of her she climbed in. Lily told the cab driver to drop her off at King cross train station. 


	2. On the train

(A/N I made an error in the first chapter the country is supposed to be Roytra. Yes I made it up in the car looking at a number plate.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sew me.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
On the Hogwarts express again.  
  
Lily was dropped off in a taxi at Kings Cross station. Lily put her things on the trolley and wheeled it straight through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Lily looked around still dazzled by the sight off the platform. She slowly made her way to the train. She climbed in and dumped her luggage in a carriage then sat down reading her favorite book Black Beauty and read. Lily was slowly drifting off to sleep when the door to her carriage flew open. She jumped right out of her seat.  
  
"Evens."  
  
"James."  
  
"Hey look here Padfoot it is bookworm Evens."  
  
"Oh is it Prongs?" Sirius asked sticking his head in the door. "Oh it is loner Evens. How are you this fine year?"  
  
"I'm fine thankyou Sirius. Oh buy the way did you know that I am now another year older and I don't have to put up with your shit?"  
  
"Oh my god so Evens can talk. Maybe we should shut her up once and for all." But before they could do anything about it their trousers came down so that their boxers were showing. They were wearing hi heals and bright colored bobs tubes. Lily got up and shoved them from the carriage. She then locked it with a locking charm that not even  
  
Dumbledore would be able to open.  
  
Lily put away her book and pulled out her dairy that Dumbledore had given her for her 16th birthday. Lily smiled at the memory of him doing her face then James kissing her. So she started to write.  
  
Dear Diary Of Princess,  
Here I am on the way back to Hogwarts as a loner. If I plan to have a good year I just have to remember a piece of advice Bella gave me. No one can make a princess fell incur or unwanted at anytime. And I know that I'll be alright. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all came charging in here just before so I decided it was time to give them a peace of my mind. I got rid of there cloths and made them were a bob tube and hi heals. I am sick to death of people calling me Bookworm or Loner Evens. You know I don't think I will be able to rule Roytra. At the moment I'm to young. Then there is the ball were I make my first public appearance. I'm going to need a partner and the King said if I don't have one by the 1st of October then he is going to make me go with Gildory Lockheart. I want to tell James who I am I rely do but I don't want to in danger his life as well as my own. Well to say the least my life is stuffed.  
Love Lily.  
  
The train started to slow down and Lily got changed into her school robes. The train stopped at the Hogsmeade Train Station. She climbed out and jumped into the nearest carriage. Lily muttered a spell and her carriage went invisible. She sat down and wiggled her fingers. The carriage suddenly stopped and Lily went flying and hit the wall. She sat on the floor in shock as she heard her father voice.  
  
"Lily where are you?" At hearing this she quickly undid the invisibility spell and climbed out to see a worried expression on the kings face. "Lily your mother and I were so worried. You shouldn't have taken a taxi anything could have happened to you." The king then relied what he said and where he was. The other students were looking on with awe.  
  
"With all dew respect your majesty but I don't know you."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you just look like my daughter she was supposed to be starting at this school this year."  
  
"That's alright your majesty." Lily curtsied to him then climbed into her carriage as it started back up. She sat back thinking. Her father had come to see her why? 'He new that I would take a taxi after the huge fight we had." She sat thinking about it till they got to the school. She climbed out and started up the stairs aware that everyone's eyes were on her. Lily didn't like being the center of attention she raced up into the school bilding and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the croud of students. She slowly made her way over to the professor.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Lily said coming over.  
  
"Yes Lily can you please remain behind after dinner."  
  
"Of course sir. Does this have something to do with my father?"  
  
"Well something he has planed."  
  
"Ok." She went back to her place at the Griffindoor table and waited for the sorting ceremony to finish. Lily didn't even notes when some people from her kingdom were sorted into her house. They recognized her as the nice girl that had helped them to get there cat back from inside the palace walls. Then Dumbledore went on with his speech.  
  
"Now children I have been asked a favor by one of my dear friends and King of Roytra. Of course I said yes at once but we had to make an agreement. This year the kings daughter was 16. Now this might not seem to important to you but when royalty turns 16 they must make a public appearance at a special place. The king has chosen Hogwarts. So all the children in 6th and7th year will be able to attend. This is going to take a lot of preparation so my I ask the head boy and girl to stay behind after the meal. Oh our new caretaker Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden. Also the 3rd and 4th corridors are off limits as the whole royal family is staying there. I have two more words for you. Bog In."  
  
With that the food appeared on the table. Lily looked down at it and decided she was full. James looked down the table and saw Lily go a deadly pail. He slipped from his seat unnoticed and creped into the seat next to Lily.  
  
"Lily are you alright you just went deadly pail?"  
  
"What. James?"  
  
"Yeah its me are you alright."  
  
"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know you just went deadly pail."  
  
"Oh I was jus thinking about something."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"If you must know I was thinking who would want to take a bookworm/Loser to the princess thing."  
  
"If you're up for it I'll take you Lilers."  
  
"So from Bookworm Evens to Lilers Hu?"  
  
"Yeah if you're alright with that."  
  
"Yes James its alright if you call me that."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Oh plus I would love to go with you."  
  
"Great do you know when it is?"  
  
"12th of October next week."  
  
"Right how did you know he didn't say a date?"  
  
"Um alright I'll tell you James after dinner and I'll tell you everything that I do swear."  
  
(A/N I was thinking about leaving it here but I couldn't be bothered. I wanted to get on with the ball sooner than later.)  
  
After dinner Lily stayed behind in her seat and watched the other students leave the hall. James spoke to his friends telling them that he would be up later. Lily then got up and walked up to the head table and curtseyed to the King.  
  
"Harry Lily is here to talk about the ball." Dumbledore told his friend.  
  
"Oh princess darling is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no thankyou King Harry you've don't plenty for me today. Oh you can forget about me calling you dad coz that won't be happening. Oh sorry Albus I just flew off the handle you know what I'm like." Lily cried.  
  
"Lillian Evens don't you raise you voice at me." Her father roared.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry you're majesty." Lily trembled.  
  
"It's alright Lily. Now who is this fine man?"  
  
"This is James Potter the one that you said was to be marred in 4 months."  
  
"Why is he here then?"  
  
"I want him to present me it is better than who you were going to chose."  
  
"Very well you are dismissed. James Potter you are swan to secrecy as are the head boy and girl. If I find out that it is all over the school in the morning the person who told will be out of this school before they can say Quidditch." The king finished.  
  
Lily and James left quickly. Once out of the hall James turned on Lily.  
  
"So you're the princess I kissed on you're 16th?"  
  
"Yes but you can't tell anyone. James you just can't."  
  
"I wont Lily besides why would I tell."  
  
"I dunno you want to be more popular than you already are."  
  
"No why would I when I got you right here."  
  
"You do know that I am going to be the most hated girl in the school in the morning."  
  
"Yeah but I wont let anything happen to you."  
  
"Do you want to see something rely special to me James?"  
  
"Yeah why not."  
  
"It is in my sleeping corners and I don't fancy the girls seeing it."  
  
"Well in that case meet me in the common Room at say 1am and you can show me then."  
  
"Ok James I think I and going to have to bring a box of tissues with me."  
  
"Why Lilers?"  
  
"Coz it is an album of my family and my twin."  
  
"You had a twin?" Lily didn't answer as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 


	3. The aftermath

**Chapter 3.**

_**The aftermath.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

**Silk Fire:**

Thanks for your review I really do like the offer your giving me. If you want to be my beta reader your welcome to.

**Leitheindel:**

Thanks for the tip. I know my spelling is bad but can you go with it for a while.

**Iamaiceskater08:**

I'm not stopping with it so don't worry. But I'm at a loss I don't know what to write if you have any ideas then let me know.

**Malicia:**

I would love to talk with you about fanfiction whenever. I'm flattered that you like my story.

**FrankirBGoode:**

Thanks for reviewing.

**A/N:** And on with the story.

_**The aftermath.**_

It was 5 to 1 in the morning and any sane person would be asleep but not Lily she pulled out her photo album and made her way down to the common room. She sat on the couch and opened it. Lily blinked back tears that were forming in her eyes. She shut the album and just sat waiting on the couch. After about 10min James came down from his side of the room to see a crying Lily. He slowly made his way over to her. She looked up to meet his brown eyes.

"Hey Lils."

"Hi James."

"Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine never better."

"Well you missed a tear." He said whipping it away. Lily smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Now you were going to show me something and explain about your little thing."

"Oh yeah but first your not getting married are you."

"No not that I can think of why?"

"Just something that was being said at the 16th."

"Oh well I'm not and I don't think I will be for sometime yet."

"Well I'm hoping that's good for you anyway."

"I know it is good. Now will you tell all."

"Ok when I was little I did have a twin. He was Charles Roberto Evens Prince of

Roytra. He should have been here today if it weren't for that thing Voldemort killing him. We were close but not that close I loved him to bits and was devastated to find out that he died. But now I'm 16 I guess life can only get better I was thinking about not taking the thrown I think that I'm to young to do it."

"So Lily if you decided not to take the thrown will you get trenched or something like that."

"No I will be still royalty nothing can change that. I was born with it. Plus my older sister would take it if I don't. That's why this ball is so important to king Harry. You see he doesn't want my sister to take over the thrown he thinks that she will do a bad job of it."

"But what do you think you would do of it? Do you think you could do it if someone was there to help you? Look into the future. Who will be there? What will happen? Lils I know that you can do this you will become head girl you will get married to a great guy you will have many children."

"Do you think so James?"

"I don't think I know."

"James I don't want to disappoint him but I do want to rule. I guess I'm just scared."

"Lily don't be life is full of difficult choices one day you might make a mistake then the next life is just full of wonders."

"You know I think you won my case for me."

"Oh and what is your choice?"

"Can't tell it's a surprise."

"Just a clue."

"Nope."

James jumped on her and stared tickling her. Lily stated to cry James stopped what he was doing and looked at what she was looking at. Partially the hole Griffindoor tower came down to see what all the noise was. James blushed as the hole tower cracked up laughing. The Peter yelled.

"Party." And that's when a new tradition began a return to school party.

James was still concerned with Lily she had been looking off colour and she was keeping to herself more and more. James decided that he would confront Lily about what was bothering her.

"Hey Lily can ya please wait up." Lily slowed down but kept a steady pace.

"So James what can I do for you?" she asked nicely.

"Can you just stop and look at me for one minute please I just want to chat to you?"

"Nope class got to get to it."

"Lily stop."

"No!"

"Fine then I want to talk to you at break."

"I guess but I might be busy I can try to see you."

"I know your busy with you no what but I just need to talk to you about it." With that she stopped.

"What James did I do something wrong and you don't want to help with it?"

"Of course I want to help I just said that to get you to stop."

"Oh well we do need to get to class but a few minutes won't hurt."

"Alright then. Lils what's bugging you? I do know something is up it's not like you to be quiet all the time."

"Nothing is wrong I'm just worried about something's that's all."

"Well tell me and I might be able to help you."

"Nope now lets get off to class." They walked together hand in hand.

As they entered the charms classroom together a roar came from the back of the room. All the girls started screaming and jumping up on to the tables. The boys started to move to the door and out it. Once they had got out of the road Lily was able to see what was going on and to her delight her pet tiger had gotten out of the royal chambers and had come in search of her. As soon as the tiger saw her standing there it ran full pelt at her and knocked her to the ground licking her face. Lily started laughing. James was standing there stunted.

"Your not such a mean thing are you." She said aloud.

"Lily you're talking to a tiger."

"So you're talking to me."

"But you're not a tiger. Are you?"

"In heart yes. But does it look like I'm a tiger?"

"No just making sure."

"It's alright James but I think we should find out who this wonderful creature belongs too." Then she whispered into its ear so only it could here her. "I have to pretend I don't own you so I wont get caught I'll come see you tonight." The tiger roared then walked out of the classroom and down the corridor.

James pulled Lily to the back of the room and sat her down.

"Was that you're tiger?"

"Yes shhhh here's the professor." That made James shut up.

After the class Lily and made her way to the place her parents were staying.

"Mother father I need to talk to you now."

"What's wrong Lily?" her father inquired.

"Why is Snowy walking around the school?"

"Well we thought that she would like it better of she were walking around instead of being cooped up in these rooms."

"Father I would take her out but the ball is coming up and I have to be ready for it. Plus I've been loaded up with school work as seeing I will be missing out the next few days to get ready for this."

"That's alright Lily. Can't you take her out for an hour now?"

"I guess."

"Great then I'll just get her." Her father went out into the back room and collected her tiger. Lily took the tiger out for a walk around the lake she sat down and watched the giant squid play in the water. The tiger came over to her and put its head on her knee.

"What am I going to Snowy? They all expect me to do things that I can't what if I muck up or something then what."

"I'll be right next to you. And we can both look like fools." Lily jumped a foot in the air.

"James you startled me. I don't know if I can do this. It's just getting to be too much."

"I know but if you let me I'll be there with you all the way."

She looked at James and smiled. "I'd like that very much." He hugged her and she settled herself into his arms.


End file.
